


Snowball Fight

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [6]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Multi, no.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: A snowball attack leads Myfanwy to accidentally asking Gestalt to take their relationship to the next level
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6: Snowball Fight

Alex was able to gather enough snow to make one snowball. Myfanwy, who was walking with their other bodies, was taken unawares when they launched the ball at her.

Myfanwy turned while Gestalt laughed at her from all sides. She searched for snow to retaliate but there wasn't enough.

"I demand a fair snowball fight!"

"I don't control the weather, Myf," Eliza pointed out.

"Then take me somewhere with heavier snowfall for a weekend."

Gestalt stopped smiling.

"You - you want to go away with me for a weekend?"

"Yes. In - in the name of fairness," she said, blushing.

Gestalt grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This took AGES to come up with the concept but only a few minutes to write. I really was thrown off by finding out through the discord that the snow in England tends to be on the lighter side. But I'm hoping to catch up soon now that I've got this one out of the way.


End file.
